Don't Confess
by OneThing
Summary: Everyone went their seperate ways after the war, even the golden trio. After 5 years they meet up again.Betrayl,lies, and secrets are brought out into the open.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

She looked at the mirror trying to find something wrong with the way she looked. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face. She smoothed her red dress, taking a deep breath, she put on her leather high heels on. With one last inspection she made her way to the door. Her dress robe was hung on the door; she put it on and disapparated to her destination.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You took long enough. Everyone is practically here." Her red head best friend said, walking to her.

"Are you hinting that I'm late? I'm not late, everyone is just simply early" She answered with a laugh. Hermione turned around and gave him a hug.

"You look great!" He said as he looked her up and down.

"You look good yourself. You clean up nice." She said as they entered the hotel.

Ron did look great wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue shirt and a white tie. The lobby was full of well clothed people. They kept walking until they ended in front of the entrance, of the ballroom.

He turned towards her noticing she was trembling. Ron pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry 'bout it to much" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying it's just… it's been a while. A whole 5 years since we've all talked to each other." She pulled away and opened the door.

Once they entered, the sound of pianos, flutes, and violins played. It was gorgeous; everything was a nice shade of white and black. In the middle of the room there was a large dance floor. In front of the dance floor was where the band was playing. Tables were scattered around the room. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky; it reminded her of the one in Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" She snapped out of her thoughts, and whirled around to find Ginny making her way to her.

Ginny was wearing a dark green dress that came up to her knees. Her hair was put in the side of her neck. Ginny grabbed Hermione and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you! Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Ahh well you know, here and there." She replied.

"It's been a while, I tried owling you but you weren't easy to find. We are in need of catching up! Well come on, let's find you a spot to sit." She said as she pulled her closer to the front of the room.

The finally reached the table. Ginny sat down and patted the seat beside her. Hermione sat down. They were a table away from the dance floor.

"Anyone special in your life, Ginny?" She asked.

"No one at the moment, just flying solo for the time being." She said.

Someone tapped Ginny in the back, Ginny turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey Dean. How are you?" She politely asked.

"I'm doing well. I just wanted to ask of you wanted to dance?" He said.

Ginny broke out in a smile. "Sure, I'll be back Hermione"

Hermione nodded. She stood up trying to find Ron, she tried to be happy and just have fun. But she just couldn't do it, yet. She looked around still not being able to spot him.

"Want to dance?" A voice came from behind. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a silver tie.

"Uh... umm. I" She stuttered. Before she could say anymore, Draco pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

He put his left hand in her right hand and his right hand on her hip. Hermione put her left hand timidly on his shoulder. They started to move with the song. Since the start of the war Draco changed sides and told the Order about everything. The Order was reluctant at first, but in a couple weeks everyone warmed up to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for defending me, while we were at the Order. Where have you been? After the war, you disappeared." He said looking right in to her brown eyes.

"It took a lot of courage to go through all that trouble to help us. You almost got yourself killed during the process. I went to America; I needed a change of scenery. Let's not spoil the evening with talk of the past." She said.

The song began to wind down. Most of the people were now sitting down. She looked to see if Ginny was on the dance floor since there were too many people she had no luck. She looked to the table and didn't see her. 'Where could she be?' She thought.

"Ginny's right behind you" He said, pulling her away from her thoughts. Hermione blushed and laughed.

Draco dipped her and the song ended. They were both laughing. For the first time for Hermione everything didn't seem so messed up, a little weight on her shoulders wasn't there.

They walked towards Hermione's table. Ginny, Dean, Luna, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Parvati were already seated. She pulled Draco to the seat beside her.

Hermione checked her watch it was almost 8. Minutes later food was served, they all ate and began talking. She leaned over to Ron who was sitting beside her.

"Hey. I'm going to leave soon, okay? Thanks for everything. We should hang out more often." She whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Draco are you leaving soon?" She asked. He watched as he checked his watch.

"Soon." He answered. "How 'bout one last dance?"

"Ok, let's go." She said. She looked around the table and suggested that they all dance. They agreed. They made there way to the dance floor. The music was more upbeat. The group stayed together when they dances.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to announce that Harry Potter has just arrived." Said a short man by the band.

Hermione's face paled. She didn't know he was going to be here. She looked up at the doors, he was walking down waving and shaking peoples hands. He made it by the band.

"Hello everyone. It's an honour to be here, I hope all of you are having a lot of fun." Harry said.

Everyone clapped. Hermione pulled on Draco hand to the direction of their table.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to say 'hi' to him?" He asked.

"I'm really not feeling that well. M-Maybe next time. You want to take me home? Or are you going to stay here?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with you" Draco said. They made there way to the door.

"Hemione!"

Draco nudged her, she looked over. It was Harry, everyone in the room was looking at her and Harry.

"_Just keep walking_" She said icily.

She took one last look at Harry; they both looked at each other and she walked out the door with Draco in tow.


	2. Secrets

**I don't own harry potter or the quote "**Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it" I got from the song "Secret" by Maroon 5.

**HeartOfChaos: **I'm not sure if its DHr at the moment. Read on and find out ) Thanks for reviewing.

**Blossom1098: **Thanks for reviewing

----------------------

She made her way to the exit of the hotel, she never looked back. Hermione didn't even know if Draco kept up with her, but that was the least of her worries. All she wanted to do was go home to the comforts of her bed. She reached the street and looked for a cab, when she made eye contact with one of the drivers, she beckoned him over. To her surprise Draco entered the cab after she slid in. They rode off in silence.

"What was that all about? I thought you'd be happy to see him. Hermione, what's the matter?" He questioned. The night was getting bizarre.

Hermione looked away from the window, she looked at him, and all she could see was genuine concern. For a moment she trusted him with everything. She willed herself away from that thought. She looked straight ahead, not knowing what to say. Her throat had gone dry, something was preventing her to say anything. She tried to talk but all that came out was a muffled sob. Hermione put her head between her hands. Breathing in and out slowly.

Draco was never good with crying girls. Hell! He never even saw anyone in his whole life cry. At that moment he felt uncomfortable and useless to her. He put a reassuring arm around her, as she was held she was trying her best to calm her nerves.

"I thought…I-I-I knew I was going to see him. B-b-but not now. Not so. So soon. Just when everything is about to rebuild in my life. He…he just can't saunter _back_ in to my life like **nothing** happened." She said her voice close to a whisper.

Draco's mind was reeling. What was she going on about? All he thought was the trio was going to reunited and everything would go back the same way it use to be. What had happened between her and Harry? What was the cause to this? Why didn't she want to see him?

"Merlin." That was all he could say. He was practically speechless.

Hermione Granger the strongest person he had known, she had fought against the war, experienced near death, she had survived through that. What had broken her?

"Fancy a walk?" She asked quietly. All he did was nod.

She told the driver to pull over. They got out and started to walk up the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night Draco. I didn't mean to drag you along. But I am thankful for you being there for me tonight. I doubt I would have been able to get out of the hotel without you." Hermione said.

"What happened? I've been thinking about it over and over again, and I can't come to a conclusion to why you are acting like this towards him." He said.

"Ummm. Follow me. I'll show you something." She said as she began to walk a bit faster.

They neared a gate that said "memorial park" on top. The only light was from the moon and stars. Why had she taken him here? Didn't it scare her out a bit, that they were _here. _

She sat down in a small little bench that could sit two people; across the bench was a small tomb stone. She motioned for Draco to sit beside her. He sat down and waited for her to explain why they were here.

"Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it? She said as she started to get up and kneel over the tomb stone.

Draco didn't know what was happening, but he did know it had something to do with what had happened between her and Harry. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. _Something _was about to be revealed to him.

"Light your wand, Draco" She whispered.

Draco took out his wand and muttered "lumos". That's where he saw something he hadn't expected. It as if the world had stopped spinning at that moment.

_**Here lies**_

**_Jane Lillian Granger_**

_**Beloved Daughter**_

He was speechless. He had no idea what to say. He turned towards her and she was gone. When had this happened? If they were suppose to reunite tonight after 5 years of separation, did that mean that Potter didn't know?

--------------

What do you think? I do love reviews D


	3. Out of my mind

It had become a habit of hers that when something was too hard to deal with she would just walk away. But then again it didn't really solve anything. She didn't know why she had told Draco. Why in the world would she show him that? When she reached the side walk, she spotted a bench. She let herself rest for the time being. Where would she go now?

_Secrets. Secrets_. Everybody had them. It was almost impossible to have no secrets. The only people who knew about Jane were her parents, and Draco. Her mind was spinning. She decided that she should go soon. It was almost midnight by the time she got up and left to go home.

Hermione reached her house. She was looking at how it was from the outside. There was nothing out of place. The rose bushes were nicely put together. The grass was in perfect condition, there were taken cared of every week. Everything was in place.

She sighed and headed to the door. When she entered the house all there was to welcome her was the silence and darkness. She went up a flight of stairs and into her room. It was better she lived with her parents. There was just no way she would have survived without them.

She changed out of her dress and put on a pair of blue pajamas. When she was about to get into bed, a tapping sound came from the window. She walked over to look outside the window. She couldn't see anyone. She didn't want her parents to wake up in the middle of the night if they heard the tapping. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. Hermione made her way outside. She went to look at the grounds if there were anything that indicates that someone was there.

He reached out behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He should have known better than to have sneaked up on her. She shrieked and pointed the wand at him. He put his hand on her wand hand and lowered it. Everything had turned quiet. They were just staring at each other.

"Hermione" He said.


End file.
